russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Shine On Fantaserye on IBC-13 (PrimeTastik)
October 9, 2014 This time, she is slated to do another fantaserye after Janella in Wonderland wraps up, plus a movie - her first ever. The series is expecred to boost Janella's popularly, even as fans rally behind the singer-actress who loves inspiring other young people. In the grand IBC fantasy drama tradition which is known as the Kapinoy Fantaserye, proudly present another milestone in Philippine primetime television by bringing you the newest fantasy-drama series in the same league of My Batang Momay, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland and Batang Genius. IBC’s primetime programming on Philippine television PrimeTastik block relaunched a two new top-rating fantaseryes, like the superserye Voltron Man for the superheroes at the action-packed and fantasy format, and the fairytale princess fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl for young girls in hip hangout for style and glamour with a fun, adventure, fantasy, love, romance, magic and fairytale. Their sweet faces and youthful vibe will now be seen on the big screen. Watch out for this generation’s Liza Soberano and Janella Salvador in their respective IBC-13 and IBC Films projects. Two fantaserye premiering this October 13, airing daily from Monday to Friday night right before and after the network’s primetime news program Express Balita on IBC's PrimeTastik. Voltron Man and Janella: A Princess Girl are both half-hour fantasy soaps will running. IBC-13 considering the formidable competition to the two network giants in the primetime block. There will be an audience who may want to the primetime fantasy by apart from the heavy soap operas which by tradition have been domination as well. In the meantime, actually, has been the huge success of primetime soap Your Heart, My Love, a heavy drama series also airs at 9:30 p.m. top-billed by the queen of Pinoy soap opera Claudine Barretto, the king of box-office action star Raymart Santiago and the king of Philippine movie drama Christopher de Leon which is giving the rival soap operas a run for their money with recent ratings that could gradually the audience viewing patterns in the teleserye. Two new primetime fantasy are a big gamble by IBC original production through IBC Creative Department. Two of today’s hottest primetime superstars in their new two own fantaseryes like the superhero fantaserye Voltron Man top-billed by the leading men AJ Muhlach is set to starting as the male lead in the superserye at 6 p.m. and a so-called fairytale princess fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl top-billed by the teen sweetheart princess Janella Salvador will also star in the fantaserye at 7:30 p.m. Voltron Man is a action-packed fantasy drama which is the superhero men for the supwer powers. It stars the primetime prince AJ Muhlach as the title role for the character as well, together with Superestar Circle winner Freddie Gutierrez and the teen royalty Liza Soberano. The story follows Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach), a men who will had the Voltron Man costume with the love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. His love interest was named Liza delos Reyes (Liza Soberano). Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero. Despite being a fight, Voltron Man will fight the evil imposter Styker (Celeb Santos) with the villains becoming angry and destroy the rampaging monster Incredible Monk (Jovic Monsod), who is planning to take over the world. At this time, Voltron Man sacrifices himself to save the world. With the powerful cast like Pia Magalona, Andrei Felix, Miel Cuneta, Nathan Barrera, Shy Carlos, Joross Gamboa, Kat Alano, Caleb Santos, Matt Edwards, Matibeth Bichara, KC Montero, Jovic Monsod, Stephanie Henares, Alicia Alonzo, Yves Flores, Raymond Bagatsing, Gary Lising, Jericka Martelle, Jiro Manio and Val Sotto. The series is directed by the indie film director Monti Parungao. On the other hand of the huge successes of her Janella trilogy for the fantasy-drama, Janella: A Princess Girl, a fantasy drama is about the fairytale princess girl. After her conquering the mermaid princess, the story is about a young girl Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old ordinary girl for her daughter she is now saw a fairytale princess, she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Her dad Antonio Agustin (Victor Anastacio), a youngest father in her house for the family and her mom Tetchie Bernardo (Maricar Reyes), a mother is at home as well. Janella is her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), a young men while she loved Janella sall in love and she is so very exciting to her surprise. Patrick Paras (Jerome Ponce), a men about her girlfriend. She hopes to her dreams with the pet is Dog Puppy (Timothy Chan). Top-billed by the teen sweetheart princess turned a primetime princess Janella Salvador as the lead role for her character Janella Bernardo. Together with the most exciting and refreshing cast like the two leading men Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce, who is a long-term contract for IBC. Also joining Janella, Marlo and Jerome in Janella: A Princess Girl are Cogie Domingo and Maricar Reyes, along with Paul Jake Castillo, Gloria Sevilla, Alfred Vargas, Bettina Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Michael Martinez, Kelly dela Cruz, Paolo Serrano, Abby Bautista, Martin Velayo, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora, Fretzie Bercede, RJ Jimenez, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Carlo Lazerna, Rose Ann Ginkel, Mikee Lee, Chris Gutierrez, Celia Rodriguez and RJ Ledesma with a voices of Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy and special participation of Jenine Desiderio and Freddie Webb. It is directed by Joyce E. Bernal.